Does This Darkness Have a Name?
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Damon thought he was smart by taking the two coffins that matter the most to Klaus, he thought that he had found a weapon to get rid of the hybrid forever. Well, technically that's partially true. But he has no idea what he's truly unleashed on them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, if I did, Elijah wouldn't keep getting the short end of the stick when regarding love and all that good stuff

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I'M THE HYBRID." Klaus shout reverberated in the room. "I CAN'T BE KILLED." He looked at each of his undaggered siblings and chuckled. "I have _nothing_ to fear from **any of ****you**." Then, he pointed at them mockingly, amused.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah pointed out reasonably, refusing to budge, even when Klaus' eyes widened with shocked disbelief, maybe even slight betrayal, and then his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The door being opened made the second oldest Mikaelson turn around first and then the others followed suit. Klaus was gasping for breath, trying futilely to regain his equilibrium but nothing was really working.

"Mother..." Rebekah breathed the words, her voice hushed and tremulous.

Esther Mikaelson's gaze fell over her children briefly, meeting each of their eyes, taking in their expression. It was clear, the power she had over them, when she descended the stairs one at a time, her gaze never faltering from Klaus' and the blonde hybrid ducked his head, ashamed to even be in her presence.

"Look at me." Each word was enunciated strongly, demanding obedience. Klaus, despite being over a thousand years old, knew better than to refuse and though it took a little while, eventually his gaze met hers, tears falling in a steady stream down his face. "Do you know...why I'm here?" her head cocked to the side and she looked at him imploringly, encouraging him to make a guess.

"You're here to kill me." His voice was brittle, resigned almost. "Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to _forgive_ you." Esther stated firmly. He looked at her wonderingly and she half turned, looking at the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again...to be whole..."

As if that were some sort of cue, the door opened again and standing in the door with a simple tunic and leggings was a beautiful young woman about in her early twenties, mounds and mounds of silky brown hair with natural blonde highlights, her hazel brown eyes observed the entourage not unlike Esther did naught but five minutes ago before they landed on the shell-shocked younger blonde of the group.

"Sister!" Rebekah opened her arms automatically and it was with luck indeed, as she got an armful of the newcomer. "I did not think that I would miss your warmth so much. You have been well?" Pulling back slightly, the woman placed her hands on Rebekah's shoulders, taking in her features and attire. "Is this the new fashion of the century? I do not know if I care for it..."

Sympathy coursed through Rebekah. "Isa...Isabelle, perhaps we should sit down as I explain?" The woman shook her head. "No, I'm standing up. What year is it?" Gritting her teeth, Rebekah nodded grimly, and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's 2012." Elijah was the bearer of bad news. "I, but that's..." Realization was dawning on Isabelle's face, her bottom lip trembled traitorously but she did not cry.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Hmm, I know, new story, yay! This was a challenge by my friend. Niklaus and Isabella are the only full, blood related siblings, as well as true mates. So yes, there's incest. I couldn't condone something like that in this lifetime or ever really, but its fiction and given that most of my reading collection consists of GeorgeFred Weasley, or Harry/Ginny/Ron, James/Harry, Harry/Lily, or something like that, there's nothing I can say in my defense except 'don't knock it til you try it'.

The mature rating is mostly for the blood, gore and violence that will ensue, this story will be significantly darker than _You Know My Heart_, a helluva lot more dark as Bella brings out the inner animal in Klaus in the worst way and vice versa.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought of this pilot chapter, if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything related to the Vampire Diaries or Twilight, which is a shame, because I wouldn't have killed Finn, I mean, come the hell on, all he wanted was to be left alone with Sage and the fucking Mystic Falls gang got in the way of that, Gods fucking damn it :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**SLAP**! Klaus' head twisted to the side with the force of the blow. "Seven hundred years, you kept me in a box? Are you...what is _wrong_ with you? Do you know how much technology and history I missed?" Isabelle grabbed Klaus by the front of his shirt and shook him harshly, he did not fight her and that only infuriated her more. "_**WHY**_?" In her fury, her true hybrid face made an appearance, black veins appeared prominently and her hazel eyes became a hauntingly beautiful yellow-gold color and in that moment, it was confirmed that when he broke the curse on his werewolf side, so did hers become unbound too.

The implications of such a thing were...quite delicious.

"**NIKLAUS**." Well, if his dear sister wasn't currently apoplectic with rage. Her fist was on a clear destination for his face and this time he caught the intended blow, twisting the appendage, feeling mild regret as her beautiful face flinched with pain, not that it stopped her for long as she brought a leg up drove it into his side once...twice...three times, before he swept his left foot out and knocked her off-balance, spinning around at an impossibly fast speed and using his body as a cushion to break the impending fall. "Get your filthy hands off of me right this instant, Niklaus! And I mean it!" Never one to accept defeat gracefully, even more so if it was at her brother's hands, Isabelle drove her elbow into his ribcage and wiggled around, trying throw him off or pull away.

Klaus whispered hotly in her ear,"But these filthy hands have missed your curves, dearest. And if you continue to move about like that, the rest of my body will demonstrate how much its missed you." Instantly, all motion on her end stopped and he nearly groaned with both frustration and dark amusement. "Everything I did, I did not to hurt you, sister. But to make the world a better, safer place for you, for us." Carefully, he moved from underneath her and flashed away before she could take a punch to his genitals, it would not be the first time she'd done it when angry at him. "Even though Mikael was warm to you occasionally, he would have ripped you apart without hesitation if he sighted you with me and you know it."

"So you locked me in a box for 700 years to **protect** me?" Isabelle's sarcastic tone was thick. "Niklaus, I am not a fool, stop trying to make me into one." she huffed, showing him her back. "The only reason you locked me away in the dark was so that you could do your plotting and scheming unhindered, so you could fuck whoever you wanted with a clear conscious, lying to yourself and others that you were a free man. Because you knew and rightfully feared that I would not stay with you or any man who tried to dictate my life."

"That is not true." His voice broke. "Isabelle..." he pleaded with his voice, beseeching her to look at him but after a full minute or two, he realized that she would not. "I thought my own twin at least would understand, would _trust_ me—"

Isabelle turned around at last and he fell silent when he saw the angry tears falling down her face. "Trusting you landed me in this predicament. Trust is earned, not given, and you have abused my trust and my heart over and over and over again, starting early when we were human and always, like an idiot, I've forgiven you. No more. I refuse. You want me? If you care for me, love me at all, then you earn the right to lick my boots, let alone hold or kiss me again." The words were quiet and spoken in part anger, part heartbreak and devastation, and she turned the knob on the door, opening it. "Who knows, maybe it'll take you another seven hundred years?" With that parting taunt, Isabelle left the room, walked down the hall before she heard the crash of something smashing against the wall, scented his tears.

Nearly, very nearly, she gave in and turned around but she summoned up her hurt, the anger, and with a straightened spine, head held high, Isabelle continued on her way. Eventually, she found an empty room, smaller than the more furnished and grandiose ones and fell onto the plain little bed, curled up into a little ball, wrapping a thin sheet around herself for comfort more than warmth. That's the way Finn found her, hours later, fingers interlocked neatly together and counting the tiles on the ceiling. Refusing to sleep. Afraid to sleep. He didn't give her a concerned look and try to coax her into talking like Elijah most likely would have, or laughed at her and mocked her strange behavior as Kol would've, nor did he cajole her to get up and dress as Rebekah would've demanded.

The eldest Mikaelson touched her ankle very lightly, body perpendicular to hers on the bed and stared forward, eyes guarded as always and tone calm, "Mother is hosting a ball tonight, to show our solidarity." That's why Finn was her favorite, he stated facts and left what was unsaid up to interpretation; Isabelle leaned up, kissing his cheek sweetly before resting her head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through her hair, a soothing action he'd done to comfort her as a child.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I was going to stretch this so that it encompassed the ball but decided not to. These next few chapters are pretty much going to be very much canonical TVD as was in the show, just with Bella in it and her reactions, it's really going to cut her deep that Finn tries to kill them all with Esther, because obviously their situations are very similar and she's closest to him in the way that Klaus looks up to Elijah. Bella won't be forgiving Klaus easily; kill people together, engage in frantic or angry sex as the mating bond (to be explained next chapter) becomes too hard to ignore, kiss and grope at each other, certainly. But no. She won't be the one caving. He has taken her love for him for granted too long in her opinion, so now she wants him to prove that he deserves it. It's gonna be an upscale and emotional journey.<p>

Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review, my loves, as they motivate me to type faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I'm telling people, if they allowed me to get control of the TVD cast and script, Elena would never have sacrificed her Aunt Jenna for Bonnie, I mean, yes, Bonnie's awesome, but Jenna was family, I always wondered what the hell was up with her even back then to allow for something like that

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>: Bella is a bit of a Flirty McFlirtster this chapter, it's not that she's in love with any other characters besides Klaus, she just...well, her attitude towards intimacy and sex, personal boundaries, is a little screwy, one could even say that she invented the term bisexual ***hinthint, nudgenudge* **there's also the playful side that she shows to Rebekah and Kol, how she teases her siblings and eases the tension, I think that the Mikaelson's could do with someone like that

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

After Elena and Matt finished having their conversation about the murderers happening around town, Bonnie and everything else, the doppelganger got into her truck and was about to go home, to "safety", as the blonde quarterback suggested, only she backed up into something.

Getting out to see what it was, she could only look around in confusion and growing apprehension as nothing was there. After doing an almost 180 degree spin, she flinched as she saw Rebekah...and someone else. "Drive much?" The blonde bombshell mocked and it hit her in that exact moment that she was behind her hitting the mystery person or object. "Rebekah—" Elena abruptly found herself shoved into the side of her vehicle. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena, it hurt." Rebekah was definitely angry, her grip tightening around Elena's vulnerable throat, forcing her to meet her eyes, just as Rebekah's face changed to her true vampire face and she was about to bite the girl, Elena screaming out in a futile attempt to gain someone's attention and honest to God _terror._

"Now, now, easy there, Beauty." Elena's human eyes adjusted to the current events, she was held in the deceptively loose grip of the newcomer, her arm slung around her shoulder and face pressed intimately close, try as she might, a flush worked up the human's face as the woman was definitely attractive, an air of animal magnetism surrounding her, confidence. "We're in a bit of a bind. Saint Elijah has come dashing to your rescue." That's when the brunette realized that Elijah did have Rebekah in a one handed choke-hold, not too different than her position had been moments ago.

"What are you doing, Isabelle? Let Elena go." Elijah demanded, frown marring his handsome face. "I'd ease up on those demands, big brother. You know I don't respond well to such negative behavior." The woman, Isabelle, chided and wiggled her fingers mockingly. "Are you challenging me?" The second eldest Mikaelson said through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk. So _macho_, are you strutting around for Beauty here? Elijah, let's be honest, when have your threats and our fights, serious or not, ended well in your favor?" Elena felt like the bottom of her stomach had just dropped, Isabelle had more or less confirmed that she was stronger than Elijah. And with how the dark haired Original vampire's jaw jumped, like he was grinding his teeth but made no move to attack, the doppelganger was beginning to suspect that it might be true. "Now, this is what's going to happen, you are going to remove your hand from our dear little sister's throat and let her walk away and I am going to let Beauty here go at the same time, any funny business or shifty behavior, I will finish what Bekah started and break her lovely little neck like a popsicle stick." As if to enunciate her seriousness in the threat, Isabelle's hands tightened around Elena's throat, nails digging into vulnerable skin, pricking her.

"P-Please..." Her voice was wheezy, as if she were trying to breathe through a straw. That seemed to motivate Elijah and he let go of the blonde haired woman, just as Isabelle released her and backed off.

"Apologies for any bruises or scrapes, sweetheart, and no hard feelings." Isabelle winked, hands pressed together as if in supplication and Elena felt her face growing warm once more, a little embarrassed that the woman was blatantly hitting on her with Rebekah and Elijah were watching, though beneath the embarrassment was a smidgen of interest.

"You're pathetic. Both of you." Rebekah drawled, eying both Elena and her big brother with distaste. "And _you_ are incorrigible." she added to Isabelle, already turning to walk off. "Don't be mad, Bekah! Its not my fault that..." The rest was lost to the wind as the duo flashed away. Elijah glanced in their direction to make sure they were gone before turning back to the Gilbert girl with a pensive look in his eyes. "Well, I believe we have a little catching up to do." he attempted a smile and Elena offered a wry smile in return, that was an understatement.

* * *

><p>The ball was scheduled for later that day and everyone was getting dressed and looking their best for the evening. To be honest, Isabelle would prefer to stay in her dubbed room, maybe watch some DVDs and read books, references and pop culture annotates were going right over her head, causing her to become frustrated and embarrassed with herself as she liked to think that she was a worldly woman before she was stuffed in a casket to rot for centuries.<p>

Finn, always attuned to her moods, had got her to put down the history textbook and whisked her into a room where their siblings had congregated and Rebekah had taken over, insisting that she get a make-over with her, Isabelle had flatly refused at first, more confused about what the hell a make-over was, not that anyone commented but her younger sister wouldn't be deterred as she made her sit and a human started doing...something to her hands and feet.

It felt nice so she stayed quiet.

But of course, silence never lasted. "Rebekah, Isabelle, tell me how handsome I look." Kol was grinning as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Ah, Kol, you know we can't be compelled." Rebekah smirked, looking up from her nails momentarily, this comment drew a chuckle from Elijah and rare smile from Finn. "If we were to give false compliments, your already large ego wouldn't fit in the room." Isabelle added, mischief shining in her eyes and that made everyone laugh, even Kol though it was a joke at his expense; it was a nice moment.

Thats why she was caught by surprise when she felt a swell of anger forming in her breast, approximately about the size of her fist and growing only to realize that it wasn't coming from her. The door burst open and bounced off the wall, Klaus marching inside, eyes blazing with barely contained fury.

"You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" He demanded of Rebekah. "Here we go." The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

With that comment, Isabelle stood in the direct line of his vision, her height placing her at about his shoulder and immediately claiming his attention. "_Enough_ with the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks?" The question is almost rhetorical, but before he can speak, she cuts him off. "And if you're going to be angry at our sister, be angry at me too. After all, I did nothing to discourage her even knowing the outcome." Klaus' eyes flashed and he took a step forward, out of sheer instinct, Kol half took a step forward to intercept his brother before he fully realized what he was doing. Isabelle raised a quelling hand and the youngest male Mikaelson stopped in his tracks. "The girl needed to be reminded of her place, she daggered Rebekah and it **disgusts** me deeply that both you and Elijah are so cavalier about this, it does not matter that Bekah cannot be killed by the dagger, what if they'd done something to her body; is she just an after-thought to the both of you?"

"It's alright, Isabelle." Rebekah's voice was almost a whisper, she looked and felt so self-conscious, Elijah was gobsmacked, as if he'd been struck repeatedly and Klaus looked even more angry if that were possible. "It is most certainly not alright. I wish I'd been around more often so that you'd understand better why it _isn't_, but I can't change the past. I can only work with the present. I'm here and no one..." she looked directly at Klaus pointedly. "Is going to hurt you or threaten or scare you ever again in such a way."

Klaus and Isabelle engaged in a staring contest, a battle of wills to see who'd look away first, then Esther walked in. "Enough! Niklaus." Waiting until she had his attention, she instructed, "Come." Before turning on her heel, expecting him to follow. After a heartbeat of silence and a displeased curl of his lip, Klaus followed indeed.

"Well, after you passionate speech, I feel a bit like chopped liver." Kol joked. Not understanding the reference but hearing the tone, Isabelle smiled, trying to return the atmosphere to something more playful. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from monsters under the bed and closet. Just call my name... And I'll be there with a pacifier and bib for the widdle baby."

It worked as laughter once again permeated the room.

Truth be told, Isabelle felt like she barely knew her youngest siblings anymore and desperate to reconnect with them, she made it her mission to spend as much time in the coming days with them. Elijah and she had never really had that strong a bond so she could get away with ignoring him she felt. Finn and herself were more silent companions who read beside each other than anything.

Klaus. He was in an entirely different stratosphere altogether. Isabelle barely recognized him as he was now, so paranoid and distrustful and the constant anger. To live like this, be tormented constantly, a part of her, admittedly a very large part of her, worried about him and their future. Could they ever reconcile, would he even allow her back in his heart?

"You still broadcast your thoughts so loudly for everyone to hear." The man in question commented, standing in the door of her bedroom, watching her. "Or maybe the Bond just wanted me to hear, specifically." He locked the door and Isabelle stood up, turning to face him. "Mother says I can't take you to the ball. It wouldn't be _proper_." He scoffed. Despite herself, Isabelle cracked a smile. "No, I imagine she thinks we wouldn't show restraint and have wild sex in front of all the guests." Sarcasm was thick in her voice and he chuckled.

"Why are you here, Niklaus? I already figured Mother would try her best to make us _**proper**_ siblings, you did not have to come and tell me that." Turning back around to her mirror, she selected the appropriate necklace to match her dress, but couldn't quite get the clasp snapped and Klaus stepped in her personal space, moving her hair to the side as he helped her.

"Siblings or not, I cannot see you that way. I've never even entertained the thought of doing what we do...did...in the bedroom with Rebekah, the very notion makes me ill." he stated, voice quietly, breath warming her skin. "And although you may not want to hear it, without you, I have felt lost. Like a piece of me was missing—" Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and as he made to swipe them away, Isabelle couldn't help but hug him. "I _was_ missing, Niklaus. Part of me does understand your reasoning but together, we would have been a much stronger pair, a formidable team against any who sought to hurt us. An alpha male cannot be at his best without his female, you are the defender and aggressor, the biggest threat, I am the nurturer, the protector and provider, it is my job, my ingrained instincts to be at your side, always. So let me." Carding her fingers through his hair, Isabelle spoke quietly, firmly, Klaus lifted his head, eyes darkening as he leaned in...

**Knock-Knock-Knock!** "Not to break up this lovely Lifetime moment, but the guests are arriving and Mother doesn't appreciate the locked doors." Kol's muffled voice wafted through the wooden door, even so, it was clear he was amused. Klaus looked ready to murder him but Isabelle chuckled and kissed her twin's cheek. "Mother wants, Mother gets. Let's go mingle with the humans. I'm most curious to see who you invited to attend." Winking lightly, she flashed over to the door, unlocking and opening it, nodding once at the younger man before continuing on past him.

"You were definitely going to..." Making a kissing motion, just in case someone was listening, Kol waggled his eyebrows at his elder brother. Klaus rolled his eyes, an unwilling smile tugging his lips upward as he exited the room next, the younger male trailing after him. "My opinion might not matter, but you two together...You're like gravity and magnets. Its intense to watch, personal...Beautiful. Ugh. I'm channeling Elijah. I need wine, or hell, screw that, stronger liquor." Surprised to get the actual vocal approval of the most volatile sibling besides himself, Klaus clasped his shoulder in a brief half hug. "Let's get you appropriately drunk then, brother."

The ball was in full swing as the night continued on. Isabelle was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. With humans – and she wasn't even feeding off of them, the female hybrid chalked it up to a strange day all around.

'Oh, he's not a human.' Spying the tall, dark haired, blue eyed man conversing with Carol Lockwood, and with her superior hearing, caught all the not quite BS he was dishing to her, not a fan of Klaus or Rebekah most likely, Bella started moving to throw a wrench in his little plan, maybe add a little intimidation if possible. He looked like one of those thick-headed ones, so force might be necessary at another point in time, when there were fewer witnesses and Mother wasn't getting on her nerves about not harming the locals.

Kol seemed to have the same idea as she. "Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met." Throwing on the charm, he lifted Carol's hand, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. "Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us as much we intend to embrace it." The way Carol's smile dipped just a bit at the corners made all the immortals aware that she could sense the hidden threat.

"Damon Salvatore." The blue-eyed immortal jumped in at that moment, offering his hand. Kol smiled but didn't take it. "Have we met?" Isabelle had to give him points, he was an accomplished liar, but then, most vampires were, by necessity if nothing else. "My brother's a lover of traveling, seeing the sights and new people. But his attention span isn't the best and I don't think you'd stand out." Hooking her elbow through Kol's, she smiled blandly at Damon who looked momentarily thrown by her appearance. "Am I wrong, Kol?"

The youngest Mikaelson was biting the inside of his cheek, holding in his laughter as he managed a small nod. "Compared to the more...flavorful people I've met on my journeys, he's quite bland actually." Damon's smile became a little more forced and Isabelle smiled carefully at Carol, not showing any teeth. "I like your dress, Mayor. Very pretty on a pretty woman. I heard you have a son. Will he be attending?" Show of force given, Damon walked off to lick his wounds and Kol to find more entertainment. Isabelle was polite enough to the human.

Having felt that she'd mingled enough though, she opted out of actually dancing the waltz, claiming her feet hurt to the few that wanted a dance, it was more amusing to watch Klaus with his date, Elena being chaperoned by two siblings, brothers perhaps? Didn't really matter. Though unfortunately she lost Kol and Rebekah wandering off, plotting something diabolical undoubtedly, Kol had been drinking and felt stifled, he'd lash out, better to get it out of his system now instead of later. And really, what was one human compared to billions, even if Rebekah might actually like him a little?

Isabelle felt terrible for these thoughts. But she was a terrible person, a Mikaelson.

After the champagne came around, the original female hybrid was actually beginning to feel a bit tired, wanting to go to her room and slip into a hot bath. Deciding to act on her desires, her mother's disappointment and scoldings be damned, she instead walked into more drama; Kol crushing the hand of Rebekah's date. Before she could intercede, or help, she wasn't sure which option she'd choose just yet, Damon Salvatore made his appearance and he looked...a bit unhinged. "Hey hey hey. Easy on the hand, the guy's a quarterback."

Kol didn't appreciate being interrupted but before he could do anything, Damon threw him off the balcony. He threw her brother off the balcony. He threw Kol off the balcon-

Isabelle's body moved on autopilot and she jumped after him, seeing him smack Kol once and was tilting his head up before there was a sickening crack. He broke Kol's neck. It wasn't permanent, she knew, but this transgression was unforgivable and as she moved to put the whelp in his place, a restraining hand was placed on her shoulder. Wordlessly, she snarled and she shrugged off the hand, before she was spun around and met Elijah's solemn gaze.

"I really am sorry for this." Everything went black as he snapped her neck.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I spent the last day and a half getting this chapter written and I'm satisfied with how it came out. Not really a fan of Damon or Stefan, in other circumstances, I think Isabelle might have liked the brothers, but well, little brother's neck got snapped, sister's feelings get hurt by both brothers at different times, and it's just, the whole let's save Elena niche, just. No. For the folks wondering if I shall kill Finn? 'M not really sure, majority vote will be deciding factor and that's in like four-five chapters. No need to worry yet, I've got a plan for both scenarios.<p>

Please tell me in a review what you all think. Thank you for the follows and favorites, they make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyers and the Vampire Diaries is property of LJ Smith. All characters, setting, etc. are property of their respective owners. I, KrazyKeke, merely wrote this for my own amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of this story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended. The only thing I own the right to is the storyline.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: I'm glad that someone caught onto the fact that while a dagger doesn't affect Klaus, that does not exactly ring true for Isabelle. Or maybe you all noted that little hiccup but decided to continue and give this story a chance? ***Shrugs*** Well! Anyways, yes, the reasons why will be explained as the story progresses, as it stands now, my lovelies, you'll be getting a teaser about her powers and her unique situation 3

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!:<strong> Isabelle being protective of her siblings and batting Ric, Stefan and Damon around like a cat with a yarn ball, I think that about covers it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Well, well, well! There's our girl." Kol tossed aside the book he was half-hardheartedly reading onto the couch, standing up and blocking Rebekah's entrance from going to her room. As Isabelle took in her slightly tattered dress and how she held her heels in one hand, yes, she was definitely doing the Walk of Shame as the humans called it. Rebekah wasn't in the mood for any teasing though. "Get out of my way, Kol." The blonde cautioned, almost speaking through gritted teeth.

"Out all night. What a scandal." the youngest brother continued to tease his sister. Klaus looked up from his sketchpad momentarily, watching the drama unfold, pencil still moving with almost delicate strokes. "I trust you did better than that commoner...Matt, was it?" Kol most certainly knew the name of Rebekah's date, but he was goading his little sister, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah warned, half leaning towards her brother in a threatening gesture, if anything, her response caused him to smile even wider. Klaus' lips twitched in amusement, returning to his drawing. "_Don't_ start, Nik." The blonde added, having caught her big brother silently mocking her (in her opinion) as she shoved Kol out of the way and descended down the stairs.

He raised one hand in surrender. "I didn't say anything." Klaus promised, though his smirk was telling a thousand words. "Stop picking on her. Its too early in the day for one of your infamous rows to take place." Isabelle finally interceded, her feet perched in Klaus' lap and she was still in her pajamas, her silk robe securely fastened around her body and eating cereal slowly, relishing every bite. Rebekah threw a hand out in her older sister's direction, as if to say 'See?', her expression pleased.

Kol collapsed into an armchair, draping his body about haphazardly. "I'm bored." he sighed. "Our sister is a strumpet..." Rebekah glared at him. "And I guess her mystery lover is just, what 'being a man'?" Isabelle scoffed, rolling her eyes at the unfairness of it all, even in the 21st century. "But, at least she's having fun." The youngest man in the family continued his speech as if he hadn't heard a word that his elder sister spoke. "I need entertainment." he insisted, eying his older brother. "What are you waiting for?" Klaus raised a bewildered eyebrow. "Go on. Have at it." Encouraging him with his eyes to go away before returning to sketching.

The younger of the two sat up straight in his seat. "It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik." he beseeched his brother but Klaus wasn't persuaded, still sketching. "I mean, it's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Now Kol wasn't above such underhanded tactics, putting on an almost wounded puppy dog look, managing to catch Klaus' eye. "Ok. Why not?" he gave a small smirk. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus stood up, gently placing Isabelle's feet to the side, moving past both his younger siblings on his way to the door.

"Yes, _please_ go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah mocked her brothers. Unfortunately, Kol couldn't let it go. "Just like you, Bekah." he teased, pointing a finger at her in an accusing manner, eyes dancing with ridiculing laughter. "Good riddance, the both of you." The blonde tossed a heel at him, it hit the door as he moved to avoid it. "Rebekah. Isabelle." Elijah chose that moment to make his appearance, holding onto a burnt plant. "Not you too, Elijah." The blonde sighed, and Isabelle felt for her. "I have nothing to say to you, neck snapper." As if to prove her point, the older of the two girls dipped her spoon back into her bowl, scooping up a generous amount before raising it to her parted lips and chewed obnoxiously. It was a childish maneuver but with today being what it was, she was trying to keep a lid on her temper.

"I'm worried about Mother." As if he could sense her barely controlled ire, Elijah focused on Rebekah instead. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Rebekah had always loved her mother though and rushed to defend her. "She's been dead for a thousand years. Whats strange for her?" The question was slightly sarcastic, tinged with a bit of ridicule. "Burned sage." As if that explained anything. "She was doing a privacy spell." Elijah elaborated. "You know she fancies such things." Rebekah took the plant from the second eldest Mikaelson. "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been dotting on her." she suggested. "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." Elijah rebuked.

"That's _not_ true. Finn and I are a pair. He can't hate himself if he doesn't hate me. And since he doesn't hate me, nor has he ever, you should shut your mouth." Isabelle couldn't stay silent any longer, the spoon in her hand bent underneath the pressure she was unconsciously exerting. "And as for Mother, she returned for one purpose: to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah commented pointedly to their older brother.

In the face of their combined rebuttals, Elijah knew that he'd find no allies with his sisters, not without solid proof. "Then join me." he suddenly offered to Isabelle. "Join you where?" Smiling mysteriously, he turned on his heel.

* * *

><p>Dressed for comfort and practicality as her brother eluded that they'd be trekking through the forest, Isabelle figured that she'd done alright with her attire. Though she was confused about who they'd be picking up next, things became clearer when Elijah knocked on the house door and the Gilbert girl joined them; it was easy to tell that her presence made the girl wary, no doubt from their rough start the other day, and though the action was pretty useless, the immortal maintained a few feet of distance between Elijah and Elena as they walked ahead of her, an air of intimacy surrounding them as they conversed that even <em>she<em> noticed.

Part of her wondered if her big brother fancied Elena or if the shadow of Tatia haunted him still.

"-Do you know this place as well?" It was blatant to discern that on some level Elena wanted to know more about Elijah. "I do." The fondness in his tone was unmistakeable as he touched some rocks that Isabelle vaguely recognized. "Below us is a cavern that I used to play in as a boy, connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the whole area." He leaned down, seeming to observe those rocks and Elena watched him. "Perhaps its nature's way of providing shelter against the savagery of the full moon." he played with some grass(?), tossing it away. There was...guilt in Elena's expression, flashing across her features so quickly, Isabelle might have missed it had she not have been watching. "Our mother said 'there must be a balance'." Elena looked around awkwardly, feeling out of place and uncomfortable, especially as Isabelle was looking in her direction unblinkingly. "Elijah...I should probably go home." The suggestion, and it is a suggestion, as there is no way she's in control right now, is offered tentatively, like one might offer an olive branch.

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah let that statement hang in the air as he slowly stood up. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us." His face was turned away from her for the moment. "Its not in your nature to be deceitful and yet, when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night...you lied to my face." Elena's lips parted slighted and Isabelle's eyebrows almost disappeared into the fringe of her hair, Elijah turned to the girl now, his body language non-aggressive and features smoothed into placidity, he already knew the truth. "That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." But Elena tried to lie anyway, again. "I can hear your heartbeat." Elijah pointed out. Elena stood there, stunned. "It jumps as you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now..." he moved towards Elena slowly, getting more upset with each word and yet Isabelle did not dare move a muscle, not yet. "Tell me the truth." he demanded of the Gilbert girl, stopping barely a foot away from her.

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena's voice was hushed, tinged with trepidation as she looked at the second eldest imploringly, trying to make him believe her. "_What_, Elena?" He wasn't in the mood to coddle or be gentle with her. "We were told that whatever was in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus. When we found out it was your mother..." she swallowed. "We didn't know what to think."

"Since her return, she said she only wants this family to be whole again." Elijah wanted the whole truth and nothing but it. "When she asked to see me, I thought that she...she could help. That she could find a way to kill Klaus." Elena's breathing was picking up in her anxiety. "Its not just Klaus she wants to kill." Like the coward she was though, she couldn't state the truth, not to Elijah's face, silently begging him not to make her say it. And she didn't need to. "She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah stated more than asked, he was confirming his reality with the slight expectations that maybe, hopefully, foolishly, he was incorrect for once. He had to look away again, swallowed and ground his teeth. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

Elena, simpering, two-faced and indecisive Elena, opened her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." With those words, she sealed her fate. "You know, the one thing I've learned in my time on this Earth...be careful what you wish for." Her eyebrows drew together in confusion but before she could voice her concerns, Elijah stomped down, creating cracks and opening up the ground to reveal the tunnels he'd been discussing previously; he whisked her down in there before she could get a good look at them.

"It makes sense now. Why you invited me out here, not to kill her, no, I wouldn't have the...temperament necessary to prolong her misery like I want and a quick death is out of the question." Isabelle remarked casually once her brother returned to the surface. "You're manipulating me...aren't you?" Elijah stayed silent, maintaining eye contact with her. "...Yes, you are." Turning away from him, she chuckled, only slightly bitter. "Tell me what you need me to do, big brother."

"What you always do." Elijah stated. "Distract Niklaus. I'll take care of the rest." Unspoken was that the less she knew, the less chance of Klaus actually being angry at her. Giving a sloppy salute, Isabelle turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>The minute she walked through the door of the Mystic Grill, Isabelle felt like she was making a mistake. Dressed in a way designed to be both casual and sexy with her ripped black skinny jeans, matching oversized T-shirt with the printed words 'Me? Sarcastic? Never.' on the front, and black, exotic combo lace-up day booties normally would've gotten a glance or two from an interested male or female, as it was, more than half of the Grill's population was paying attention to her, almost as if they couldn't look away. "Nik, Kol!" she greeted them as if she hadn't just seen them hours previous. "You two are still here, drinking away? <em>Please<em> tell me you at least had something to eat." Placing her hand to her heart, Isabelle's face was exasperated, more looking at the younger man than the blonde.

"We were planning to eat something later..." Kol stated casually. "Or not. The night is young." he added, teasingly and was rewarded when she reached out, swatting him on the shoulder. "Ow! Abuse, I'm calling abuse."

"Caroline, love. These are my siblings, my younger brother, Kol and my twin sister, Isabelle." There was definite fondness in his voice as he introduced his siblings to the blonde cutie in front of them, one that Isabelle recognized as his date from the ball the other night. "Oh, hi!" Caroline offered an awkward wave and the female hybrid automatically smiled. "We didn't get to talk at the ball, unfortunately. Niklaus must've been blinded by your... presence." And with that statement, she gave her a quick once over, cocking her head to the side, eyebrows arched and Caroline's face became slightly warm as she realized that her wardrobe was being judged; from just that glance, it was as if she'd been found lacking, or trying too much. "But no matter, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, darling. Have a drink with us?" Isabelle then took Klaus' drink from the counter, raised it to her lips and drained the rest. "As I was telling your brothers, its a tempting offer but I'd rather die of thirst." Feeling humiliated for reasons she couldn't quite understand, Caroline turned on her heel and walked away. Motioning to the bartender, Isabelle rolled her eyes. "My, my. Isn't she a dramatic one?" Kol laughed quietly. "Come now, sister. Don't you find her stunning?" Klaus couldn't help that his own tone was coated with slight amusement as well.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol poked fun at his brother. Isabelle gestured towards the younger of the two and nodded, agreeing with that statement. "I'll take that as a challenge." With that, Klaus walked off to go catch the girl. "Are you not jealous?" The dark haired immortal queried after Isabelle was served a shot of rum. Snorting, she patted his shoulder, "You've much to learn, young grasshopper. Little girl like that can only entertain Niklaus for a tick longer, if she were older, more mature..." Leaving that conversation hanging, she savored her drink this time around and Kol nodded after a few moments of contemplation.

After a few more rounds of drinks, Kol wandered off to play pool, leaving Isabelle to fend off the advances of human men by herself and be overall bored, she doubted Elijah would be pleased if and when he realized that she let Klaus out of her sight, but it'd be suspicious if she forced him to remain with her. Sporting a light buzz, Isabelle eventually wandered away from the bar herself, hoping against hope that there was at least a jukebox here with decent music.

"-Woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. Whats your name, love?"

Yep, that was Kol, her brother, the smooth-talker extraordinaire. Even while slightly drunk, her heightened senses were finely tuned and she could listen to any conversation that a person was having, within reasonable distance.

"None of your business." The woman he was currently flirting with, or trying to flirt with, was stone walling him.

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol." Snickering quietly, Isabelle smiled triumphantly as she found the jukebox, turning it to a random song with a heavy, almost metallic beat. "Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Silently rooting for the smart mouthed woman, she swung her hips in time with the music, body automatically finding the beat, though it wasn't quite to her taste, so she reached down to turn the knob, change it to something different. "And why would I want to do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol was on a roll tonight it seemed. "Pretty sure she told you to get lost." There was another man now, he seemed peeved, it was probably his girlfriend that Kol was hitting on. "And I'm pretty sure I don't care." There was something in Kol's tone, smugness, irritation, that had Isabelle turning and she caught sight of the man in front of her brother before there was a phantom pain in her chest, and it grew stronger, making her vision blur, she stumbled.

"Hey, you alright, little lady?" A concerned patron asked, reaching out to grab her elbow, steady her. That was the wrong thing to do and she swatted his hand away, vision correcting itself moments later. "I'm fine. Mind your own business." With that warning given, she was on a warpath in their direction, noticing that the man was taking, more like dragging, Kol's daggered body out the back. The woman barely had time to even think about screaming before Isabelle swatted her head into the wall nearby, knocking her unconscious and stepped over her prone figure, if she were alive or dead was a coin toss and a prayer.

"-Here. Grab him." The man, which Isabelle now classified as a hunter in her mind, an amateur one at least, was grunting and groaning, Kol was more solidly built than his older brothers after all. "Tell the sexy doctor good work." It was the whelp again, Damon, but there was someone else with him, his scent was different, but the base scent was similar to Damon's, they were definitely related. Observations aside, Isabelle stepped out, "Going somewhere, gentleman?" Her voice caused the idiot trio to collectively flinch, the hunter turned his head and she could see Kol in his arms quite clearly. "Ooh, you've been _very __**naughty**_." Wagging her finger as if she were scolding them, Isabelle then blurred into ridiculously fast motion, removing the dagger from Kol's chest and grabbed the hunter by his ear, and in a herculean move, bodily tossing him into the wall opposite of her, catching her brother before he could hit the ground.

"Give it up. You're surrounded, with nowhere to go and no help in sight." The stranger attempted to reason with her. "**You** might not want to hurt her. Speak for yourself." Damon corrected snidely and Isabelle chuckled. "Silly, baby vampires. You really should have done your homework." Twirling the dagger in her hand, she beckoned them to come at her, mocking them. "It's a tight fit but I can make it work. Come. I'm even giving you a handicap." Their pride was wounded, that and they honestly thought that they could take her on, whether this was male egotism or what, Isabelle didn't know or care, but it was as if she were seeing them in slow motion as they attacked from different directions, the other brother with the trippy haircut lunged at her in a tackle attempt, she raised her heeled foot and caught him in the chest, slicing him across the face with the dagger, leaning her head back just slightly and avoided the fist that came at her face, courtesy of Damon.

"I should've killed you months ago." That cold declaration came from Klaus and he had Damon up against the wall, hand around his throat. "Do it. That's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Even though he was in a position where he could not physically defend or protect himself, Damon was an asshole, a sarcastic little shit. "What'd you say about my mother?" Klaus demanded, his hand tightening around the older Salvatore's throat. "You didn't know I was friends with your Mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common; she hates you just about as much as I do." Isabelle could feel the hurt crawling up in her throat, coming from her twin at these comments, and she could not stand this any longer. Propping Kol against the alley wall, she flashed over to their position and slammed the dagger into Damon's shoulder, watching as his face tighten with pain and shocked confusion, she almost laughed, before she twisted the blade. "You have a sharp tongue. I wonder, will you be using sign language for those witty comments when I remove the appendage from your insolent mouth? What do you think, brother dearest?" Klaus backhanded Damon across the face, putting pressure on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. "I say we find out." He held the male still as Isabelle jerked the dagger free, slick with his blood, and she raised it...

"Leave him!" But of course, Elijah would intervene. Klaus released the eldest Salvatore and Isabelle made a face, she really hated the hold that their big brother had on him. "We still need him, Niklaus, Isabelle." Reluctantly, she lowered her weapon, grinding her teeth as she saw him smirk and he had the audacity to wink. Not even caring about being reprimanded, she cold-cocked him across the face. "What did our mother do?" Klaus barely batted an eyelid as Damon hit the ground, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. Elijah was still suffering from the dagger's affects, black veins underneath his chin standing out visibly, he was at the top of the stair. "What did she do?" Again, Klaus demanded, impatient as the second eldest quickly descended the stairs, bypassing and ignoring Stefan and Alaric.

"You tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now...and I'm sure that Isabelle would enjoy flaying you alive." Elijah pulled out his cellphone and looking down at Damon, none too impressed as he slowly got up, wiping away the blood roughly. "You told me we had until after nine." Damon pointed out moodily after glancing up at the nearby church clock. "I assure you, both my sisters wouldn't mind starting their work early." As if to demonstrate she indeed would not mind, Isabelle smiled at Damon sweetly, her eyes flashing an eerie gold.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. This was getting too long and I'm still not satisfied with how it all came out. I really struggled at parts, because Isabelle wanted to smack Elena's head off when she admitted to trying to kill Klaus, then there was this fight with Damon and Stefan, she really, truly wanted to tear fangs out of their mouths. But I had to tell her 'No, not yet'. I know people are anxious to see her reap retribution on Elijah for his snapping of her neck. Be patient, it will come. And there was also calls for Klaus' reaction to that incident, especially since they're mates, again, I ask for patience; he hasn't forgotten or forgiven. Next chapter is when I think people will be really floored by the revelations. There's definitely going to be some feels in that chapter.<p>

Here's a little taste of what's to come: Isabelle's adoptive parents were Native American.

Thank you once again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm astonished by the reaction to this. Love and kisses.


End file.
